Cold Feet
by needsmoreicing
Summary: What was it about marriage that absolutely terrified her? Her parents had an amazing marriage and she herself had been with the same man for nearly eight years, why was she so worried?


A/N: I felt like I needed to write a better Smitchie than the one that I have posted.

* * *

Mitchie smoothed her dress out for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. Nerves hit her like nothing else could at this moment. Jittery, unfocused and just a little too wired up on coffee. The hair stylist smiled, tucking a piece of Mitchie's hair back with a bobby pin.

"I've seen that look before." Mitchie gave a nervous gulp and squirmed in her chair.

"Oh, r-really?" Mitchie alternated from tapping her foot to wringing her gloved hands. "and what look is that?"

"Deer-in-the-head-lights mixed with an Oh-shit face and just the slightest hint of I'm-gonna-puke." The woman stated with a laugh, now working her magic with a curling iron. Mitchie drummed her fingers on her chair, resisting the urge to bite her nails off.

"Is it really that obvious?" The stylist made a noise of affirmation, trying to move with Mitchie as she glanced from Caitlyn to Ella, who were both laughing and enjoying themselves on the other side of the salon.

"Dammit." Mitchie smacked her hand on he chair, scowling at her reflection in the glass. "How are they so calm about this?" She whined smoothing her dress out yet again. The stylist shrugged "People handle things differently, besides it's not all bad." She held her left hand out for inspection. "Seven years and counting." The hair dresser wore a smile of smug satisfaction as Mitchie inspected the wedding ring and sighed.

"I guess so," She released he hair dressers' hand "but does there have to be so much fuss?"

Again, the stylist shrugged. "It's a wedding, to each their own. Besides, it's over as soon as the music starts."

…

"Great, just great."

* * *

Standing at the end of the aisle, Mitchie recklessly twirled the bouquet in her hands, then stopped abruptly to inspect the flowers for potential damage.

"Hey Mitchie," Caitlyn placed a hand on each of her friends' shoulders "are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure definitely," She heard the music cue. "God, no! Not at all!"

Caitlyn gave a laugh before taking her position. "Just breath, walk, and don't trip." Then she floated down the aisle behind the flower girls.

"Right, deep breath." She plastered a smile on her face and followed behind Caitlyn. Mitchie tried to steady her breathing as she felt all eyes watch her every move No red carpet could have prepared her for this.

Shane looked up from staring at the floor, his face lit-up with joy and she felt herself smile back. Heat colored her cheeks as she noted how dashing he looked in a suit... and when he raked his eyes from the floor to her face with a large grin. Mitchie rolled her eyes in response as she took her place, he counted with a a wink and his trade mark smirk. The music led out quietly, and the witnesses took their seats as the wedding party was finally all in attendance.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

Mitchie sighed leaning back into Shane's arms as they watched Nate and Ella have their first dance as man and wife. They looked so happy, so in love, even as Nate fumbled his steps and and Ella continued to be a picture of grace.

Shane swayed gently in time to the music, so she closed her eyes and hummed softly along. Everything just felt so right for just that moment.

"You look amazing, by the way." Shane whispered, kissing her neck softly. Mitchie heard his unsaid comment of "I can't wait for that to be us.", but she smiled and murmured her thanks. When the song ended, they headed back to the wedding parties table. Each of the attendants gave their heart felt speeches towards the bride and groom, wishing them luck.

But when all was said and done, Mitchie found herself observing the party rather than being a part of the action.

What was it about marriage that absolutely terrified her? Her parents had an amazing marriage and she herself had been with the same man for nearly eight years, why was she so worried? Mitchie watched as Ella drifted form one side of the room to the other to talk to her parents separately.

There- there it was.

Ella's parents story paralleled so closely with her relationship with Shane that she worried that maybe they'd end up like them.

"How much is a thought worth in this economy?" Shane gave a cheesy grin, pulling a chair up to face her. Mitchie ran a hand down the side of hes face, a ghost of a smile gracing her features as he closed his eyes and turned his head into her palm. "For you, it's free."

Hazel eyes met chocolate, and she sighed dropping her hand.

"I was asking myself why I'm so scared of... " Her sentenced died off, but she gestured to Nate and Ella attempting to do the Cupid Shuffle.

Shane's smile dimmed but he scooted closer to the table. "And?"

"I'm scared of hating each other." Mitchie stared at her still gloved hands. "A-and I'm scared of having kids. God, I'm absolutely terrified if we have kids. I- I mean my career is just taking off a-and if we had a baby I- I'd want us both to be there. I mean I want you to be there, but do you want that too? We've never talked about it, so I've never been sure." As Mitchie continued to ramble, Shane's grin continued to widen. She sucked in a breath and her eyes watered slightly. "And, that, I don't want you to stop looking at me the way you are right now." Shane took her hand and kissed the back of it softly.

"Like what?"

"Like," Mitchie swallowed her tears "Like you love me, like I haven't said no to marriage twice before, like it's not hard to watch your younger brother get married before you even though we've been together longer."

Shane gave a laugh.

"Babe, that's them," he squeezed her hand "_this_ is us."

"I know, I know." Mitchie's eyes welled up again. "But after today, I- I just feel better about the whole marriage thing."

"I'll wait for you, you know that. I guess I'm just at a different point than you, I've been where you are though. It's a big deal." He gave her a wink. "I'm just glad you included me when you mentioned a future kid."

It caused her pause.

"Shane, I know it's going to be you. There's never been a doubt about_ that_."

"Well, maybe not to you."

Tears welled in her eyes again.

"Well, next time you ask, I'll say yes."

He took a deep breath and kissed the back of her hand again.

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
